super_smash_bros_iv_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Porygon-Z (PS)
Porygon-Z is an origami-like virtual Pokémon that appears as a playable character for the Normal team. Character Description A cybernetic, man-made Pokémon that debuted in Generation 4, Porygon-Z is the evolved form of Porygon2 whom also evolves from Porygon. Additional software was added to the creation to enable it to work in alien dimensions but unfortunately, it did not work as planned and just acted oddly. Occasionally, Porygon-Z can be seen twitching or moving uncontrollably. Despite the major glitch it has, Porygon-Z is one of the most powerful special attackers in the Pokémon games. In PokéSmash Porygon-Z appears as a playable character playing for the Normal team. His special attack is high amongst the Normal type Pokémon but he can be easily thrown away or smacked due to low defenses and such. His Neutral Special is to use Tri-Attack. His Side Special is to use Zen Headbutt. His Up Special is to teleport upwards in a cybernetic way. His Down Special is to use Conversion. His in-game description here: PORYGON-Z "The glitch-infested software called Porygon-Z is here to shoot enemies into oblivion! Watch out or you'll end up frozen, burned or just plain shocked at this Pokémon's abilities." Attributes Porygon-Z is a powerful special attacker with many range moves to choose from. Although his physical moves don't do as much damage as the special ones. His only flaw being his defenses which are not the best and can be easily sent flying. His attacks are normally based on range ones along with status effects as well. Moveset *Neutral Attack: Porygon spins around while hitting with his "wings". *Forward Tilt: Porygon jabs his "beak". *Up Tilt: Porygon jumps upwards with "wings" stretched up. *Down Tilt: Porygon jabs the ground. *Dash Attack: Porygon spins around sideways. *Forward Smash: Porygon used Signal Beam. Porygon will shoot Signal Beam forward. *Up Smash: Porygon uses Thunderbolt. Porygon brings his "wings" up and generates electricity from them *Down Smash: Porygon uses Electroweb. Porygon spins in the floor, creating an Electroweb in the floor. *Neutral Air: Porygon spins in the air. *Forward Air: Porygon uses Ice Beam. Porygon shoots a small ice beam forward. *Back Air: Porygon's uses Iron Tail. Porygon's tail becomes metallic and whips it backwards. *Up Air: Porygon kicks upwards with his tail. *Down Air: Porygon uses Shadow Ball. Porygon shoots a Shadow Ball downwards. *Pummel: Porygon shoots the opponent. *Forward Throw: Porygon uses Giga Impact. Porygon quickly rams the opponent away with force. *Back Throw: Porygon grabs the opponent and throws them away backwards. *Up Throw: Porygon throws the opponent above him and starts "juggling" them with Ice Beam until they are sent flying. *Down Throw: Porygon smacks the opponent in the head. Putting the enemy to sleep and then uses Dream Eater on the downed victim. *Floor (back): Porygon uses Shock Wave. Porygon generates electricity near him and gets up. *Floor (front): Porygon shoots a laser from his eyes forward and then behind him. *Floor (trip): Porygon swipes his "wing". *Edge (<100%): Porygon quickly rams forward while spinning. *Edge (100%+): Porygon slowly climbs to the stage and swipes his "wing". *Neutral-Special: Porygon uses Tri-Attack. The attack may freeze, do burn damage or shock the opponent. *Side-Special: Porygon uses Zen Headbutt. Porygon headbutts forward while his head being filled with energy. *Up-Special: Porygon teleports upwards in a cybernetic way. *Down-Special: Porygon uses Conversion. Depending on the level, using the move will change all of Porygon's physical attacks to the type of the battlefield. *Final Smash: Hyper Beam: Porygon uses Hyper Beam. Porygon draws energy then shoots out a huge dark-red beam forward. After this is done, Porygon takes a rest for a bit. Taunts *Up: Porygon spins around in the air. *Side: Porygon starts twitching. *Down: Porygon moves around uncontrollably. On-Screen Appearance A black dimension portal with green numbers inside of it appears and Porygon-Z exits out of it. Cheer *Robotic Male Voices: Po-Ry-Gon-Z! Po-Ry-Gon-Z! Po-Ry-Gon-Z! Po-Ry-Gon-Z! Victory Poses *Porygon-Z does one of his winning animations from PokePark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure. *Porygon-Z quickly disappears in a cybernetic way. *Porygon-Z starts moving uncontrollably. Event Matches TBA... Role in Story Mode Porygon-Z is on of the heroes of the game. Basically, he's the tritagonist of the mode. Costumes *Glitch-Z: Porygon-Z's normal appearance. *Shiny-Z: Porygon-Z's shiny appearance. *Yellow-Z: Porygon-Z's yellow appearance. *Orange-Z: Porygon-Z's orange appearance. *Cyber-Z: Porygon-Z with a cybernetic appearance. Gallery Porygon-Z-Anime.jpg|Porygon-Z Porygon-Z-Sprite.jpg|Shiny-Z Category:PokéSmash Category:PokéSmash Characters Category:MoleFreak23